


Карусель

by centrefolds



Category: IAMX (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: Предупреждения: настоящее времяКраткое содержание: смена сексуальных партнеровПримечание: вдохновлено композицией Aphrodisiac (





	Карусель

Череда лиц, вереница тел, как на карусели, каждый круг одно и тоже. От музыки остаются одни биты, от коктейлей один алкоголь. Повезло быть симпатичным. Не красивым, но добрать очарованием и акцентом. Британский акцент самый сексуальный, так ведь? Мэри, Кэти, Хелена, Джонни, Вивьен ничего особенного. Ко всеобщему удовольствию.

Вивьен задерживается дольше. Несколько свиданий, поцелуи на заднем сидении в открытом кинотеатре. Она понимает музыку и любит о ней говорить. Любит свою кошку и холодный кофе. Не пользуется блеском для губ и не боится испортить макияж. Вивьен прекрасна. Они все прекрасные и особенные, но сейчас Вивьен центр внимания. Бесконечно длинные стройные ноги, игривая интимная стрижка, родинки - одна на талии и еще одна над грудью. Она смеется и покрывается мурашками, если их целовать. Коротко стриженные волосы и выбритый затылок - снова смеется, говорит, что щекотно.

Утром она полностью обнаженная варит кофе. Молоко, корица, щепотка чего-то еще. Подбирает пальцем пролитую каплю и облизывает, смотря прямо в глаза. Игривое настроение и афродизиаки - залог хорошего начала дня. Вивьен слегка царапает кожу, проводя с нажимом кончиками ногтей. Сначала пробует на себе, оставляя горящие полосы на белой коже. Задевает соски. Ледяные руки и обжигающее дыхание. Берет в рот и забавляется, подчиняя своему ритму. Вивьен любит быть сверху, отдаваться, отдавать и забирать. Контролировать. Доводить до экстаза, до животных рефлексов, сводить с ума не позволяя кончить. Вивьен наслаждается сексом так же, как наслаждается каждым моментом своей жизнью. Удерживает на грани и стремительно освобождает, с улыбкой размазывая потеки спермы по голой коже.

Вивьен любит пробовать новое. Ехать на другой конец города за испеченными на заказ круассанами. Вивьен заигрывает с официанткой. Вивьен приглашает её на ужин. Вивьен обещает позвонить.

Череда лиц, вереница тел, как на карусели, каждый круг одно и тоже. От музыки остаются одни биты, от коктейлей один алкоголь. Повезло быть симпатичным. Не красивым, но добрать очарованием и акцентом. Британский акцент самый сексуальный, так ведь? Алекс? Прекрасное имя.


End file.
